1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool guiding devices and more particularly pertains to a new portable tool guide for providing extra leverage when using a power drill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool guiding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool guiding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tool guiding devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,926; U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,782; U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,022; U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,208; U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,092; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 243,505.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable tool guide. The inventive device includes a first positioning member slidably mounted to a second positioning member. The second positioning member is slidably mounted to a mounting member which is detachably mountable to a structure. A lever member includes a position portion pivotally coupled to the first positioning member. Pivotally coupled to the positioning portion is the mounting portion designed for mounting a portable power tool thereto. The lever member also includes a handle portion extending from the positioning portion to help maneuver the lever member while in use.
In these respects, the portable tool guide according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing extra leverage when using a power drill.